The renin angiotension aldosterone axis is examined in hypertensive and normotensive ADPKD patients in comparison to essential hypertensive and normal controls to determine if cyst expansion, local renin release and stimulation of the renin angiotensin aldosterone axis is responsible for hypertension in ADPKD.